


All Work & No Play

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: A domineering boss, cruel teasing, smut to make even the most virtuous curl their toes.Thank you for reading, as always, please let me know what you think, as feedback is a five-star meal for any writer.





	All Work & No Play

“Would you like to share your daydreams with the company?” Tommy asked, syllables clipped, “I’m sure they’re very interesting.”

Tommy’s impatiently bored face stared at you, waiting, and you wondered what he had asked, what the odds were of you guessing and answering correctly. But as each second passed since Tommy had caught you longingly staring out the window into the foggy street, the chances of you saving yourself grew worse. John sniggered and you shot him a glare.

Tommy cleared his throat and you moved your glare to him, tip-toeing along the line of being an employee and a lover, a neat reply to your boss having to take precedence over a sassy retort to your beloved.

“I’m sorry, Thomas, what was your question?” Your voice was exaggeratedly collected and Tommy’s lips twitched in reluctant amusement.

“Your numbers. For Kempton.”

“Of course!” you replied, falsely cheerful.

The room reserved for family meetings was warm and stuffy with bodies, the audience of regular Blinders and inner-circle Shelbys watching you two dance around each other as you had been all morning, entertainment and tension mixing together as they gauged you both. The occasions that you and Tommy were short with eachother were infrequent and fleeting, but always heated enough to make everyone want to avoid getting burned by mistake.

As soon as your feet had hit the floor this morning, you and Tommy had started to bicker, both of you overtired and overworked from being in the midst of the busiest race month of the year. Although true anger at each other was rare - no argument ever survived a whole day - stress grated on you both when the days were long and the nights too short, fights over nothing crawling out of the woodwork like snakes.

You prattled off your reports automatically, explaining what had to be clarified and glazing over what didn’t. Tommy waved his hand towards you vaguely when he’d heard all he needed to, reaching his hand out for the paper of your numbers, staring but not speaking, never needing words to demand something.

You rolled your eyes deeply and huffed, unable to help the attitude seeping from you as you gave him your list of bets. Tommy exhaled sharply through his nose, eyes stunning in their amused irritation as he tilted his head at you, a single brow arched smoothly. Holding your gaze as his eyes flashed, a decided mischievousness crawled across his chiseled face.

Anticipation settled in your stomach; giving Tommy cheek at work was never one of your better ideas, the consequences varied. You watched the thoughts settle into his mind and you blushed. He just smirked subtly, his eyes not leaving yours as he passed your numbers to John.

Polly cut the stalemate off with a sigh, having been here with you two before, although you were grateful that she didn’t know the half of it. “Can we continue please, or would you two just like to stare at each other and bicker like children?”

Tommy obliged after dosing his aunt with a scowl. The morning meeting carried on as it always did, each report boring you more than the last. Tommy was far from bored, asking questions and giving orders.

But under the table he was wandering, his hand brushing against your knee, Tommy’s violence-worn knuckles come and gone with an innocent swiftness, an accident. But you knew better, Thomas Shelby never did anything without a sharpened purpose. He returned for more, tracing your knee and flirting with the bottom of your skirts, grazing his fingers underneath them.

In hopes that they would force your thoughts clean, your focus on the numbers John was reporting became absolute, paying attention to nothing but scratching the numerals onto paper, no lust permitted inside your tunnel vision.

Tommy turned to you, shoulder brushing against yours, speaking nonchalantly under his breath as to not interrupt his brother, a normal interaction to anyone else’s eye but yours. Pointing to the paper you were desperately clinging to with your pencil, his lips twitched in self-satisfaction as a whisper dripping with sarcasm rolled into your ear, “Don’t bother writing them down, I’ll get them from John.”

“Are you sure?” you asked innocently, still writing, hanging on to your life raft. He trailed his hand up and down your thigh, fingers moving across the silky net of your stockings silently. You kept your voice even, “I might need them later.”

“You won’t,” Tommy whispered, eyes squinted in a nod of false assurance as he took your pencil, sliding it inside his suit jacket.

You dared a glance around the table and were soothed slightly, attention was on John and the discussion surrounding him. A glance at Tommy found him keenly attentive as if his hands were on top of the table and not between your legs. Watching John and Arthur argue with a tense jaw, Tommy’s hand slid back down to your knee, gripping it and pulling it towards him, your legs spreading easily, traitors.

Resuming his climb up your thigh, Tommy took your skirt with him this time, cool air rushing underneath the silk as he pulled it upwards. He played with the top of your stocking, cruelly and slowly tracing it from the snap of your taut garter down to the inside of your thigh, taking his time to do so.

The pulse between your legs throbbed steadily, your skin tingling helplessly as Tommy drew closer to you, fingers dancing away each time he nearly touched the satin of your lingerie. If you weren’t soaked already, you would be soon, and you both knew it. Teasing you skillfully, Tommy played with the skin of your thighs, spending a merciless amount of time tracing the spots he knew would rile you, the same spots that made you gasp when he pressed his lips against them under the sheets.

A sudden wave of panic rushed through you when Scudboat asked you a question, your brief flustering being dismissed as daydreaming, you hoped, and not the desire trying to burn through your skin.

Answering Scud’s inquiry, you felt Tommy swivel his attention to you but you refused his gaze, knowing his expression was smug as he slid his finger over your underwear in a long line. To stop the moan you knew would come if he reached your clit, you shifted your hips backwards and crossed your legs in a smooth motion, finding the correct date and race for Scud before pushing the book towards him. Tommy’s hand lay caught between your thighs, having slid down when you pulled away from him, inches away from being able to torment you.

Frustration rippled through him, you felt it in the flex of his fingers between your crossed legs, moving them slightly. You knew he could push them apart easily, his physical power far stronger than yours; gaining access to you was never something he struggled with. But Tommy wasn’t used to an audience, and the act of spreading you for him required more discretion than he was capable of in a crowded room. 

Tommy bristled in his chair, running his free hand over his face, half-annoyed with you and half-annoyed with Arthur, who was now berating him about something you hadn’t heard.

Gratefully taking the opportunities that appeared as Tommy’s agitation and Arthur’s discourse, you reached for Tommy’s cock - hand meeting stone as you found it, clothed tightly. You kept your movements imperceptible as you rubbed it slowly, your palm hot as you moved your hand down his length and back, the feeling of it making your clit pulse with desire.

Tommy expressed his annoyance by pinching the soft skin of your thighs gently, digging in just enough to make you shy away from the pleasurable pain, his hand gaining an inch towards you each time he did. Briefly abandoning his cock to fiddle with the buttons of his pants, you slipped one out of its place and reached in to meet the hot skin there, the smooth marble of his cock silky under your fingers.

In a nimble twist of his hand, another pinch of your delicate skin helping him along, he forced your thighs apart, unconcerned for the possibly conspicuous results. Tommy never enjoyed playing games where he didn’t have the advantage.

Your crossed leg slid off your knee with his sudden push, the heel of your shoe slamming into the floor like a heavy box that had been dropped, snapping a few heads up and making some others jump slightly.

“I’m taking that as a slamming gavel to end this meeting,” Polly said, unconsciously saving you from embarrassment, standing gracefully and lighting a cigarette, looking at Tommy. “Do you have anything else to add, Thomas?”

“No,” he replied simply, voice strained slightly with irritation, the reason easily disguised as the stress of work.

People stood, freed, filtering out into the office or the street, only a stray few staying behind to ask Tommy questions and immediately regretting it when he leveled them with a glare capable of arson.

Legs open under the table, you sat and felt your breath hasten in need, Tommy leaving you behind to stand and talk with his brothers, air rushing into where his hand had begun to sweat between your crossed legs. You stood, trying to look busy as you shuffled your papers. Tommy walked his brothers out as they spoke to each other in low voices, the duo waving you a goodbye as Tommy pushed them out the door.

The click of the door closing curled up your spine, a gasp barely escaping you before Tommy was back across the room to you in seconds, a voracious look in his eyes as he snatched you up to put you on the table. The wooden legs shifted from side to side unevenly on the floor, rocking you into his chest where he tightened his arms around you, your breath hot on each other’s faces.

Untangling your hand from the locks of hair on top of his head you moved for Tommy’s cock, glaring up at him through your lashes when he caught your wrist and held it. The two of you wrestled like Goliath and a kitten, Tommy’s amused chuckles infuriating you as he easily kept your hands from him.

But Tommy soon grew bored with winning so easily and took your mouth for himself, pouring into you with a carnal ferocity. Your argument from this morning mixed in with the violent unpredictability of business and the hunger of wanting you, your lips moving together, stress flowing out.

“Open your legs,” he said into your mouth, drinking in the tiny moans you let out as he rolled your nipples gently through your blouse.

“Tommy, not here,” you whispered in a rasp, contradicting yourself helplessly as you reached for his cock again, succeeding now that his hands were occupied, Tommy sharply inhaling your sigh as you stroked his clothed length.

The low growl from his chest vibrated into you, Tommy effortlessly kneeing your legs apart to stand between them, holding you close to the edge of the table so you couldn’t back away. “Yes, here.”

Ducking to your neck, he nipped at the thin skin under your jaw, crushing you to him with one arm around your back. Tommy slid his fingers into your mouth, abandoning the love bite he was busy imprinting on your neck to watch you breath heavily as he ran them in a circle around your parted lips, plunging them back inside before starting all over again.

“Good girl,” he murmured, so quietly his lips barely moved. “Such a fucking tease, aren’t you? Should we see how wet you are?”

Nodding around his fingers with hollowed cheeks, you sucked lightly, humming in pleasure. Tommy pushed his fingers deeply into your mouth and kept them there, focusing on pulling your lingerie to the side. Watching your pussy contract and relax, begging to be touched, he didn’t look at you as he slid his fingers from between your lips, reaching down to press them to your clit, rubbing softly. 

“Tsk-tsk, making a mess all over the table already,” he said, taunting you. Warmth spread over your body and mind deliciously as Tommy spread your wetness around in heavenly circles; the excess running down onto your thighs, your ass, and the wooden surface below.

Waves of pleasure shot through you, making you grit your teeth and clutch at him desperately. Your hand finally done with undoing his buttons, Tommy did nothing to stop you when you took his cock out, sliding up and down the satin of his length with both hands, finding a rhythm for him as he found one for you.

Pulling you close, Tommy held you by the back of your neck and pressed your foreheads together as you panted in sloppy unison. The kisses you spared breath to exchange were raw and overwhelming, your argument from this morning being dredged to the surface so lust could wash it away.

“Fuck me,” you whispered, voice made of begging breath as you gripped Tommy’s shoulder tightly, one hand rubbing the head of his cock as he liked, his breath getting caught between his ribs. Grazing your teeth against the shaven skin above his collar, you felt his jaw clench as you wetly kissed your way down the bone. “I need it Tommy.”

“Oh, is that so?” He mocked gently, slipping a finger inside you and drawing it in and out slowly. Tommy shushed you when you gasped, watching you with a devious smile. In smooth motions he would travel up to circle your clit, barely giving the nerves the attention they wanted before returning to push his finger back inside you, moving in and out twice before beginning again. You forced a moan into a pathetic mewl, the sound of the bustling office beyond the closed doors reminding you that you weren’t alone

“You like that, don’t you?” Tommy cooed, smirking in your ear when you didn’t answer, words not something that you could accomplish. “Are you going to keep quiet?”

Managing a nod, your eyes fluttered as he pulled you back slightly to look at you, watching you greedily as he added another finger to your now dripping pussy, stretching your tightness deliciously, your mouth falling open.

Your hand slowed on his cock, mind growing blurry as Tommy slid his fingers in and out of you while he whispered unholy things in your ear, holding you to him with nowhere to go. Leaning forward to bite into the jacket of his suit, you sunk your teeth into the wool so you wouldn’t cry out. The walls of the office were thin, and you two had already learned that the hard way with many jokes at your expense, and dealing with your own share of listening to others.

“Perhaps I should I leave you like this,” he murmured, the low gravel of his voice thick with lust as he continued to play with you, watching your face go slack as he whispered, “Dripping wet like the little tease that you are.”

Tommy made sure your whine of disagreement was caught in his suit, his hand large on the back of your head as he pressed your face into his shoulder, muting you. You writhed in his grip, reluctantly releasing his cock for good to clutch yourself to him, breathing heavily into his chest while every nerve in your body tried to force out the whimpers you were struggling to keep inside.

But you knew Tommy was going succumb soon, his breath speeding as you rolled your hips into him, your quiet gasps apparently permissible as he pulled more and more from your mouth, his brow furrowed in effort as he watched you with icy and starving eyes.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, the hollow emptiness stirring a moan of frustration that started in the back of your throat. Tommy pushed his fingers into your mouth, silencing you with the taste of yourself, sweet on your tongue.

Tommy hummed and watched, his hand going to his belt to free himself, his eyes not on his undoing but on your half-lidded ones, calm in his command, “Touch yourself.”

You obeyed, rubbing your clit while you moaned quietly around Tommy’s pussy-soaked fingers. He watched with lips parted, swearing to himself. Knowing just how easily you could make yourself cum, he kept a careful eye on you, pulling your hand away to kiss the tips of your fingers when you began to get close.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Tommy said, his voice darkly controlled, rubbing the head of his cock against your inner thighs, teasing himself as much as you, “And you are not to make a sound. Do you understand?”

You hummed affirmation on his fingers, long having sucked them clean. He pushed you backwards with them, slowly letting you down by your jaw until your head met the table. Hooking your leg over his shoulder Tommy pulled you towards him, pushing your other leg back until he had you opened for him how he liked.

Running his cock everywhere but your entrance, Tommy rubbed his cock on your clit in wide circles, his chest rumbling deeply at the hot silk of your wetness on him. You writhed, lost under his touch, the feeling of release begging to escape spreading underneath your skin in an electric web.

But Tommy could no longer resist, the sight of you rolling your clit against his cock pushing him over the edge. He slid into you with a fast and rough thrust, causing you to helplessly moan his name despite his order and the crowded office beyond. Bending down to you Tommy shushed you roughly, his cock reaching impossibly deeper and driving your back into an arch. His fingers clearly no longer an efficient means of keeping you quiet, Tommy spread his hand over your mouth, rubbing his thumb along your cheekbone before squeezing your cheeks, pressing his palm to your lips firmly.

“What did I say?”

You answered him, words lost in his hand. He understood, your muffled mumbling a language he knew, nodding seriously, “That’s right. Maybe if you’re quiet from now on, I’ll let you cum.”

Working his way snugly in and out of you, he let you suffer under the tantalizing strokes of his size while he began to undo the buttons of your blouse. Loosening just enough to reveal your breasts, he pulled your bra to the side until you felt cool air lick at your hardened nipples, Tommy groaning quietly in appreciation as he played with them.

Straightening back up, he squeezed your cheeks for emphasis to remind you of his threat, the choice yours, holding your mouth beneath his hand as he began to fuck you.

You prayed no one would hear the things Tommy was murmuring to you as he filled you over and over; the words alone could burn a church to the ground. His hand held your calf tightly on his shoulder, turning to kiss the bone of your ankle as he kept you open for him, using your leg to pull your ass up off the table when he so chose, driving in deeper when he did, your eyes rolling back.

“So fucking wet,” he swore, his dilated eyes ablaze as he watched himself bury his cock in your pussy, the force of it rocking the table beneath you. Its wobbling legs began to knock against the floor, and Tommy’s eyes left you reluctantly to search the room for a quieter spot, a hunter looking for a safe place to devour.

Sliding his hand down to your throat, he squeezed and pulled you up with his grip, placing your legs around his waist. Walking you to a bookcase, he sat on you on the wide ledge, his cock never sliding out an inch. Barely ten seconds had passed, Tommy resuming his thrusting like he never stopped.

A single gulp of oxygen was all you were able to drink in before Tommy’s hand was back on your mouth, silencing you easily, unconcerned for the heavy breaths you drank in through your nose. He ducked his head into your neck and grunted quietly as he fucked you, pressing you against the books by your mouth.

Both of you grew closer to your orgasms, the strokes of Tommy’s size coming harder as he fought against the wet resistance of your tightening pussy. He held you tightly, his fingers digging into your hip as he shifted you forward to reach deeper inside you, daring you to make a sound.

Moan you did not, channeling your feverish need into a plea for him to let you cum, knowing Tommy would understand the muffled words but not knowing if he’d grant your wish. He said nothing, the only sign he’d heard you being his teeth on your neck, spread in an open-mouthed smile. Asking again, you repeated your mumbled question, the begging in your stifled voice high-pitched as every nerve in your body began to burn.

Ignoring you again, the pace of Tommy’s strokes sped up as he squeezed your mouth hard, taking his leverage. Your cheeks rubbed against your teeth with each thrust, a dull ache that only drove you closer, helplessly trying to keep yourself from cumming as he fucked you hard. A single book fell from the bookcase and onto the floor loudly. Neither of you cared.

“Such a good girl,” he breathed, straightening to watch your face as he brought his fingers to your dripping clit, rubbing it smoothly in quick circles. Your eyelids fluttered and he gave you a nod, holding you tight as he whispered, “Cum.”

Arching into him, you locked your ankles around his waist and let your eyes wrench themselves shut, your hips churning as you felt the flames of your orgasm spread. Noiselessly, you came hard around him, your orgasm stealing your breath and taking over your senses, your legs shaking in release and the effort of staying quiet.

Tommy never slowed as he fucked you through your orgasm, watching your cum begin to drip off of his cock before he succumbed himself. Hand curling around your hipbone, he left lust-shaped bruises as he struggled to hold you still, his thrusts remaining forceful but growing uneven as his cum spilled hotly into your pussy.

The two of you throbbed with the shaking’s of release, Tommy releasing your mouth to slowly to brush your cheek, his other hand running up and down your thigh. You breathed heavily and rested your head on Tommy’s chest, his chin on the top of your head, coming down together. The sounds of the office outside the doors were of perfect normalcy, no whoops, laughter, or loud jokes, and you guessed that the two of you had been quieter than you thought.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Tommy said eventually, muttering as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. It took you a moment to even remember your argument, the irrelevant spat now feeling like a century ago.

“I’m sorry too,” you replied breathily, still recovering from Tommy’s ravaging. But there was no more to be said, a healthy fucking having been what you both needed. “I love you.”

“As I love you,” Tommy responded as always, kissing you deeply before pulling away and leaving you on the bookcase, getting something to clean both of you off.

Reaching your hand out, you watched him wipe you off of his cock, waiting patiently for your turn. But no tissue was given to you, your brows wrinkling in confusion as Tommy pulled you off the bookcase by your ass, standing you straight and crouching down to fix your skirts for you, sliding your lingerie neatly back into its place with deft fingers, snapping it against your sensitive skin. You felt both his cum and yours begin to leak out, stuttering, “Tommy-”

“What?” he asked with mock innocence, straightening back up to stand over you, running his thumb across your lip before lighting a cigarette. “Did you think that roll of your eyes would be forgotten?”

Of course he remembered. You whined slightly, quieted when he kissed you gently, flicking your nose and tucking a sex-loosened piece of hair behind your ear with his finger. He held your chin and stared at you, knowing full well that you were slowly getting soaked, wetness spreading across your lace and the skin of your inner thighs. He kissed you again, murmuring sinful but flirty affections on your lips until he made you laugh, smiling to himself, satisfied by the sound.

“I need your paperwork by the end of the day.” He started out the door before doubling back, whispering at you through a smirk, “And don’t even think about cleaning yourself up, love. I can promise you that I’ll know.”

Leaning back against the bookcase after he left, you sighed, thinking that you shouldn’t enjoy this as much as you did. One last remaining cord of your orgasm made you shiver as the mess between your legs reminded you that you would always enjoy it, no matter how shameful.

Someone called your name from the office and you straightened your hair as you crossed the room, repinning a few curls that Tommy had tugged loose, remembering the consequences of eye-rolls with each step.


End file.
